hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell
' Hell' is a realm of torment and punishment, inhabited by various demons and damned souls. It serves as where the events of the Hellboy in Hell storyline take place. Background The beginnings of Hell traces its story to the First Fall of the Angels, when the Watchers failed in their task in safeguarding the Creator‘s creation, he thus casted the Watchers into the pit. One of these creatures, would be called Pluto by the future descendants of man and ruled as chief among the fallen angels. The Second Fall of Angels began when a few Watchers were allowed by the Creator to remain on the earth, but when they refused to bow to the newly arisen race of man, they too were cast down into Hell. Satan led this group of rebels against Pluto's followers, and after a thousand years managed to usurp him from his throne. While Satan nominally rules Hell from the city of Pandemonium, much of the territory is divided amongst the Princes and Ministers of Hell. Hell is vast. There are different sections that correspond with the different mythologies of the world and their own cultural perspectives of Hell. Pandemonium The great city and capital of Hell bordered by the Lake of Fire, the Citadel of the Fly serving as its seat of power. It is here where Hellboy's throne resides along with his crown and the sword and ring of office of his father Azzael. Once the beating heart of Hell, all of its inhabitants fled upon hearing of Hellboy's arrival in Hell. All save Satan, who remained sleeping in a chamber under the city until he was murdered in his sleep by a catatonic Hellboy. The Rivers of Hell *Acheron - "Sad Acheron of Sorrow, Black and Deep" - The house of the warlock Angus Weir sits on the banks of the river, taken from Earth by demons in 1813. The river Acheron is also the place where the demon Amdusias threw the pieces of Sir Edward Grey's corpse. *Styx - "Abhorred Styx, the Flood of Deadly Hate" - In Hellboy in Hell #2 Hellboy passes out of one of the cities in Hell and flies across the Stygian Sea. *Lethe - traditionally the river of unmindfullness, oblivion, forgetfullness, or concealment. The river Lethe is seen coming from the mouth of a gargoyle in Hellboy in Hell #1 and dripping from a leaky water pump in Hellboy in Hell #4 *Cocytus - traditionally the river of wailing or lamentation. The river Cocytus appears in Hellboy in Hell #2. Hellboy stands where the river flows out of the Earth into Hell and sees fish swimming in the river. These fish are actually the souls of the common damned who are taken out of the water by the Fisher of Souls to be hammered into soldiers for Hell's army. These soldiers are then tossed into a pile, waiting for Hellboy to awaken them. The Abyss According to Sir Edward Grey, the Abyss is "not quite Hell." It is described as the outer edge, bordered by the bottomless depths of chaos. Numerous creatures appear to dwell in the Abyss. They resemble giant monstrous insects, squids, and jellyfish. Denizens * Satan * Azzael * Astaroth * Gamori * Gamon * Lusk * Mammon * Haborym * Amdusias * Ualac * Great Fisher of Souls Category:Locations Category:Based on mythology, theology, folklore and literature Category:Hell Category:Abrahamic